Centrifugal pumps are the most common pumps for moving liquids from place to place and are used in irrigation, domestic water systems, sewage handling and many other applications. Liquid is urged through the pump by a spinning disk-shaped impeller positioned inside an annular volute. The volute has an eye at the center where water enters the pump and is directed into the center of the impeller. The rotation of the impeller flings the liquid outward to the perimeter of the impeller where it is collected for tangential discharge. As the liquid is driven outward, a vacuum is created at the eye, which tends to draw more fluid into the pump.
One of the principle limitations on the use of centrifugal pumps is their limited ability to draw fluid for priming when starting from an air-filled or dry condition. The impeller, which is designed to pump liquids, often cannot generate sufficient vacuum when operating in air to draw liquid up to the pump when the standing level of the liquid is below the eye of the pump. Once the liquid reaches the eye, the outward motion of the liquid away from the eye creates the vacuum necessary to draw a continuing stream of liquid. However, until liquid reaches the impeller, very little draw is generated.
In many applications, such as dewatering construction sites or pits, the standing water level is many feet below the level of the pump. As a result, when the pump is not in operation, there is no water in the pump. To begin pumping, the pump must first self-prime by drawing water up to the pump from the standing water lever or the pump must be manually primed by being filled with water from a secondary source. Since manual priming requires user intervention, it is generally preferable that the pump be capable of self-priming. This is particularly true in applications, such as dewatering, where pump operation is intermittent and the need for priming recurrent.
To supplement the limited capability of the spinning impeller to generate vacuum, an auxiliary vacuum pump is sometimes used with centrifugal pumps. This vacuum pump, which is typically a positive displacement-type pump, has an intake near the eye of the impeller. As the vacuum pump draws a vacuum, water is drawn up to the centrifugal pump for priming. A float valve is provided between the vacuum pump and the input near the eye of the impeller to close off the intake when the centrifugal pump has been primed. This valve prevents water from reaching and possibly damaging the vacuum pump.
In pumps used for dewatering, reliability is of critical importance. If a pump for dewatering a site fails, the site and equipment at the site may be flooded. Although centrifugal pumps are relatively simple and reliable, in the past, the valves and vacuum pumps used to for self-priming have proven less reliable. For instance, prior float valves have not reliably shut off when water reached the pump, thereby allowing water to enter and damage the vacuum pump. Similarly, prior vacuum pumps have exhibited unacceptable internal failure rates even when the float valve is operating correctly.